Spicaterrible
là bài hát từ album solo của Minami Kotori. Được phát hành vào 14 tháng 12, 2011. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Fujisue Miki. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LACA-15169)' 'CD' #Spicaterrible # (KOTORI Mix) # (KOTORI Mix) #Snow halation (KOTORI Mix) # (KOTORI Mix) #Love marginal (KOTORI Mix) #sweet&sweet holiday (KOTORI Mix) # (KOTORI Mix) #Mermaid festa vol.1 (KOTORI Mix) Video PV by Lantis = |-| Subbed Radio Dramas = The above is a track from a special CD handed out personally by Uchida Aya to all attendees at the special release event of Kotori's first solo album in December 23, 2011. Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Lyrics Rōmaji= Kaze ga sarau ochiba o mimamoru yoru no hikari Anata wa ima koro doko ni iru no Tomodachi nara ii kedo koibito nara iya na no Mayoi no furiko ga tomaranai 「Suki desu」 no kotoba Hitomi o nurashite nagareta no wa himitsu Watashi no ima… mirai… anata ni aru Negai ga hajikeru Ienai yo kedo kesenai kara Tobira o tataite Akete hoshii no… demo… kowai no desu Hiraku no ga kowai Mada minu yume ga samenu you ni to obieteru Hoshi no Teriburu Higashi no sora ni usuku ashita ga kuru kehai ni Anata o omotte kyou ga owaru Guuzen nara ii kana totsuzen nara iya kamo Tsugetai tokimeki tomarenai 「Suki desu」 ga tsurai Setsunasa o koete nagareta toki kimeta Kokoro wa ima… mirai… anata to nara Hitotsu ni naritai Ienai no nara tsutawaranai Kagi o sutenaide Akete mitai no…nara… fumidasanakya Jibun o aketai Tada koi yue ni nageku dake nara kawaranai Tomodachi nara ii kedo koibito nara iya na no Mayoi no furiko ga tomaranai Watashi no ima… mirai… anata ni aru Negai ga hajikeru Ienai yo kedo kesenai kara Tobira o akete hoshii no… demo… kowai no Obieteru Supikateriburu Watashi no ima… mirai… anata ni aru Negai ga hajikeru Ienai yo kedo kesenai kara Tobira o tataite Akete hoshii no… demo… kowai no desu Hiraku no ga kowai Mada minu yume ga samenu you ni to obieteru Hoshi no Teriburu Supikateriburu Kokoro wa ima… mirai… anata to nara Hitotsu ni naritai Ienai no nara tsutawaranai Kagi o sutenaide Akete mitai no…nara… fumidasanakya Jibun o aketai Tada koi yue ni nageku dake nara kawaranai… kawaritai no yo |-| Kanji= 風がさらう落ち葉を　見守る夜の光 あなたはいま頃どこにいるの 友達ならいいけど　恋人ならいやなの 迷いの振り子がとまらない 「好きです」の言葉 瞳を濡らして流れたのは秘密 私の今…未来…あなたにある 願いがはじける 言えないよけど消せないから 扉を叩いて 開けて欲しいの…でも…こわいのです ひらくのがこわい まだ見ぬ夢が醒めぬようにと怯えてる 星のテリブル 東の空に薄く　明日が来る気配に あなたを想って今日が終わる 偶然ならいいかな　突然ならいやかも 告げたいときめきとまれない 「好きです」が辛い 切なさを越えて流れたとき決めた 心は今…未来…あなたとなら ひとつになりたい 言えないのなら伝わらない 鍵を捨てないで 開けてみたいの…なら…踏みださなきゃ 自分を開けたい ただ恋ゆえに嘆くだけなら変わらない 友達ならいいけど　恋人ならいやなの 迷いの振り子がとまらない 私の今…未来…あなたにある 願いがはじける 言えないよけど消せないから 扉を開けて欲しいの…でも…こわいの 怯えてる　スピカテリブル 私の今…未来…あなたにある 願いがはじける 言えないよけど消せないから 扉を叩いて 開けて欲しいの…でも…こわいのです ひらくのがこわい まだ見ぬ夢が醒めぬようにと怯えてる 星のテリブル　スピカテリブル 心は今…未来…あなたとなら ひとつになりたい 言えないのなら伝わらない 鍵を捨てないで 開けてみたいの…なら…踏みださなきゃ 自分を開けたい ただ恋ゆえに嘆くだけなら変わらない…変わりたいのよ |-| Việt= Cơn gió đã thổi bay những chiếc lá rơi; Ánh sáng dõi theo bóng đêm Anh có thể ở nơi nào vào lúc này? Nếu ta là bạn thì sẽ tốt, nhưng nếu ta là người yêu của nhau, tất cả thật tồi tệ Con lắc của sự do dự sẽ không bao giờ ngừng lại Những từ "Em yêu anh" đó Sâu trong đôi mắt rơi lệ của em là một bí mật Hiện tại của em... cả tương lai nữa... Chúng đều hiện hữu trong anh Những mong ước của em đã làm trái tim em tan vỡ Em không bao giờ nói ra, nhưng chúng lại không thể tan biến Rồi chúng lại gõ vào cánh cửa ấy Em muốn mở ra... nhưng... thật đáng sợ Em không có đủ dũng cảm để mở ra Cho đến khi em chưa thức giấc tại giấc mơ vô hình này, Em sẽ mãi chìm trong sợ hãi Điều tồi tệ của những vì sao Phía Đông của bầu trời là dấu hiệu của ngày mai Thời gian em nghĩ về anh sẽ kết thúc Nếu là sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên thì sẽ tốt Nhưng nếu diễn ra quá nhanh, thì tất cả sẽ trở nên thật tồi tệ Sự nôn nóng muốn nói cho anh tất cả sẽ không bao giờ ngưng lại Câu "Em yêu anh" đó cũng chỉ đem đến nỗi đau Khi tim em chất đầy sự buồn bã, em sẽ đưa ra quyết định Hiện tại của em... cả tương lai nữa... Nếu chúng ở bên anh Chúng sẽ muốn luôn luôn ở bên anh Nếu em không nói ra, anh sẽ không thể biết Nên đừng vứt bỏ chiếc chìa khóa Nếu... Em muốn thử mở nó ra... Em sẽ phải rời khỏi nơi đây Em muốn mở lòng với anh Nhưng chỉ còn lại lời than thở cho tình yêu thôi, Chẳng có thứ gì thay đổi cả! Hiện tại của em... cả tương lai nữa... Chúng đều hiện hữu trong anh Những mong ước của em đã làm trái tim em tan vỡ Em không bao giờ nói ra, nhưng chúng lại không thể tan biến Rồi chúng lại gõ vào cánh cửa ấy Em muốn mở ra... nhưng... thật đáng sợ Em không có đủ dũng cảm để mở ra Cho đến khi em chưa thức giấc tại giấc mơ vô hình này, Em sẽ mãi chìm trong sợ hãi Điều tồi tệ của những vì sao... Spicaterrible Hiện tại của em... cả tương lai nữa... Nếu chúng ở bên anh Chúng sẽ muốn luôn luôn ở bên anh Nếu em không nói ra, anh sẽ không thể biết Nên đừng vứt bỏ chiếc chìa khóa Nếu... Em muốn thử mở nó ra... Em sẽ phải rời khỏi nơi đây Em muốn mở lòng với anh Nhưng chỉ còn lại lời than thở cho tình yêu thôi, Chẳng có thứ gì thay đổi cả! Em muốn thay đổi Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Single của Muse Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project